The New England Regional Center of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases Research (NERCE) has become a focal point for research and development in biodefense and emerging infectious diseases, developing novel approaches to treatment and prevention of infections. NERCE has supported and its core labs have been utilized by scientists from academia, the public health sector and the biopharmaceutical and biotechnology industries based in New England and across the country. The center functions as a catalyst for basic, translational and clinical research scientists to conduct research leading to new products directed against infectious disease. NERCE will continue this mission by supporting research addressing three primary themes - "Highly Pathogenic RNA Viruses", "Bacterial Toxins and other Pathogenic Proteins", and "Gram-Negative Bacteria - Pathogenesis and Immunity". The Center will continue its emphasis on "Chemical Biology" and high throughput approaches to experimental discovery. NERCE will also be supporting five core labs - "Microbiology and Animal Resources", "Biomolecule Production", "Small Molecule Screening", "Target Identification", and "Molecular Imaging". These core resources are available to the entire New England infectious disease community working on NIAID priority pathogens and agents of emerging infectious disease. The small molecule screening core (National Screening Laboratory for the Research Centers of Excellence in Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases Research, or NSRB) supports scientists affiliated with any of the ten Regional Centers. NERCE will also continue its Developmental Projects program and Career Development in Biodefense program in an effort to initiate new research efforts and to attract new investigators to this field.